


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: BorisxSergei

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests.SergeixBoris AKA SpencerxBryan.
Relationships: Boris/Sergei
Kudos: 1





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: BorisxSergei

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask:
> 
> Sergei and Boris fluff please 🥺 I ship those two so much 💔
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> Alright this one might be a bit short. I've never written any Sergei stuff (But have officially written Boris twice in the past few days?) All I really know about Sergei is BEEFDADDY so here we go:

“Are you… Cooking?” Sergei bent his head to get into the kitchen of the tiny apartment like usual. 

“Yeah? Why do you care?” Boris shot him a death glare while he shook a pan on the stove.

“I mean I don't care- Just are you sure? You remember what happened the last time- With you know… The fire.” 

Boris simply laughed and promptly turned the heat down on one of the elements. 

Sergei was behind him now and gently rubbed his shoulders, he stopped, holding them in his hands, “I like this apartment, don’t blow it up.” 

“I’m not going to blow it up- It’s not hard to cook this-” 

“The last time you were making noodles, I still don’t know how-” 

“Shut up.” Boris flipped himself around to look him in the eyes, or chest like usual. 

Sergei held him, they were still getting used to touching, but things were a lot better since before. 

“I seriously hate when you judge my cooking” Boris mumbled into his chest. 

“I hate when you light our house on fire.” Sergei released a deep laugh from his throat. 

“I hate you.” Boris mumbled in an oddly shy voice, polar opposite of his personality. 

“I hate you too.” Sergei held him tighter. 

“Shit!” Boris turned around, one of the pots had black smoke coming out of it.

Sergei quickly grabbed a jug of water from the fridge and poured it all over the stove. 

They both sighed when the danger was over. 

“Right... I remember how it happened last time.” Sergei laughed. 

“We were cuddling last time too-” Boris grasped his hand a bit.

They both laughed it off like usual. 

They ate slightly burnt food and watched TV long into the night;

like usual.


End file.
